Your Perfect Girlfriend
by AdDicTeD tO ShiZNaT
Summary: story about love in Hidamari-sou.. SaeHiro WARNINGS : shoujo-ai,LEMON n later chapter rated T now just in case.. but will turned into M with lemon in the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

**My first story about HiroSae from Hidamari Sketch**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the SaeHiro nor HIDAMARI SKETCH**

**I just an otaku anyway... XD**

**Your Perfect Girlfriend**

--

It's just another peaceful summer evening in Hidamari-sou, some students are heading home with their friends, telling stories and giggling each other.

"Mou, Sae! Wait for me!" It's Hiro, yelling from afar. Her hand grabbing something she hides behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart… I just remember that I have an important thing to take care until late, so maybe I can't walk you home today…" Hiro apologized and pat her head.

"Oh..." is the only word escaped from Hiro's lips. She sure sound disappointed. _Sae? Are you forgotten that today is our 2__nd__ anniversary?_

"Aww.. Don't be lonely honey, I just going to buy something and take care some mess. Then I'll come home instantly, I promised!" Sae said comforting her girlfriend and grinned.

"It's not like that! I... I think we can… spend the rest of this day… together… just the two of… of us…" Hiro said, blushed and look away from Sae.

"Oh?" Sae blushed and suddenly become nervous. "I… I promise I'll come home… um, let's say it about 8p.m, okay?" Sae hurriedly gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and run, leave Hiro blushed furiously but yet smiling.

-- o 0 o --

Hiro walk across the street alone, when she arrived in front of her door room, she thought to herself

_Well… I shall prepare for it as soon as possible…_

Then she enters the room happily with her own thought, and prepares to cook.

"Hiro-san!" suddenly Miya appeared behind Hiro

"KYAA!" shocked Hiro threw a metal cooking-spoon, right to Miya's poor face.

"OUCH…! It's not too nice, Hiro-san…" Miya said, rubbing her nose.

"You're the one who startled me!" Hiro yelled, rubbing her own chest.

"Hahaha... Okay, okay… Sorry!" Miya apologized.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Hiro asked.

"Well, Hiro-san, I'm here to ask you something important…" Miya said, grinning widely.

"Huh? Is it about food?"

"Nope, well… To the point! Which is your favorite part when you do 'this' and 'that' thing with Sae-san?" Miya said innocently still with her grin.

Hiro frozen, she lost her words, her blood boiling to her face, her body sweating, she became nervous in a sudden.

"Wh- wha?" Hiro asked clumsily when Miya continued, "Yunocchi said that she want me learn more about it from the pro, well, I guess I can ask you!" Miya said, still grinning and smiling.

"NO WAY I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT IT!!" Hiro screamed, her face is colored crimson red right now.

"But—"

"N-No buts!" Hiro yelled once again.

"Hey—"

"NO! You're not old enough! Now back to your room and clear your mind!" Hiro pushed Miya out from her room.

Before Miya could say more words, the door was slammed closed.

-- o 0 o --

"Miya-chan?" it's Yuno, who realized that Miya is back to the room.

"Ne, Yunocchi, Hiro-san didn't tell me anything, and her face is so red like a boiled crab…"

"… Miya-chan, what did you said to Hiro-san?" Yuno asked. She smell something isn't going as she thought.

"Well, I said that I want her to told me about her favorite part when she an Sae-san do 'this' and 'that' thing-- Yunocchi?" Miya can't finish her sentence when she saw Yuno shocked and turned into stone.

"Yunocchi?"

"Miya-chan! We have to tell Hiro-san that she is misunderstanding the condition! Or she will think that you're a maniac!" Yuno said panicky.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me Miya-chan! Let's go!" Yuno dragging Miya and heading to Hiro's room.

-- o 0 o --

Knock knock

"Who is-- Ahh! My finger!" Hiro's question turned into a cry as she cut her finger while cutting vegetables

"Hiro-san?" Miya barged inside Hiro's room.

"Hey Hiro-san are you okay?" Yuno asked worriedly

"Mi-Miya? I told you to clear your mind, didn't I?" Hiro asked while sobbing.

"Well…I'm here because Yunocchi dragged me here…"

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry about what Miya-chan said before, you misunderstand the situation!" Yuno suddenly apologized.

"Huh?"

"Well…What she mean is about going shopping and hanging out on the date…"

"Eh?" Hiro puzzled, she shocked, once again.

"So…" Yuno can't say anything anymore.

"O-Okay…It's my fault…ju-just forgot what I said before, okay?" Hiro apologized and pleaded after knowing the situation is getting worse because her own fault.

"So…I guess we're leaving now…See you later, Hiro-san!"

"Ne, Hiro-san, don't you have some snack? I'm hungry…" Miya asked innocently.

Yuno and Hiro laughed and then after having some snack and chatting, Yuno having a hard time dragging Miya and waving goodbye to Hiro.

"We're leaving, Hiro-san…thanks so much for the food!"

"Bye invite me again if you have some leftover!"

"Mou, Miya-chan! It's not nice to asking things like that!"

"Heheheh… I'm kidding!"

-- o 0 o --

_Sae sure is late… did she really forgotten that today is our 2__nd__ anniversary?_

"Hh…Sae…" Hiro said and took a deep breath.

"What is it sweetheart?" suddenly Sae hugged Hiro from behind making Hiro really surprised.

"Kyaa! Sae! You surprised me…Welcome home…" Hiro hugged her lover back, but make Sae tripped to the floor along with Hiro on top of her.

"Well…"

"So-Sorry Sae! I just—"

"Missed me so much?" Sae teased her girlfriend, make her blushing cutely. And she continued, "Gomen, something halt my way…"

"It's o-okay…Well, you shall take a bath and rest for a while…I'll prepare dinner for us."

"Okay sweetheart when I'm back, will I see something delicious?"

"Of course! Why even you ask?" Hiro said, giggling.

"Hahaha…I'm just kidding, honey…" Then Sae give a fast peck on Hiro's cheek and heading to her room.

"Honey, I'm in…you're alright?" Sae said while entering Hiro's room after knocking the door without any answer.

"I-I'm inside, Sae…"

"Hiro…? What are you— WOAH!" Sae screamed when suddenly the lights turned off.

"Hey, what happened here?"

"Sae, just head to the bedroom, I'm here…"

"Uh…Okay…" Sae made her way to the bedroom door and opened it.

Suddenly, Sae felt her heart missed a beat. In front of her eyes, she saw  
the sexy goddess Hiro with her night-gown, sitting on the bed with only some blurry lights and smiling shyly to her.

"Hi…Hiro…" Sae now is blushed a red crimson.

"He-Here's your dinner…" Hiro said shyly and lowered half of her night-gown, exposing her naked shoulder and her bra.

Sae is frozen, too nervous even to move. She just blushing and stare at Hiro. She felt shy right now

"Hiro…" Is the only word came out from Sae's lips.

--

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Well.. this is the end of this chappie, anyhow... I'm too embarrassed to wrote the lemon scene... but I promise I'll do it! blushed**

**So please be patient for my update... this is my first fan fiction anyway... So please read and review! X3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the SaeHiro nor HIDAMARI SKETCH

**Disclaimer : I don't own the SaeHiro nor HIDAMARI SKETCH**

**Whew… Sorry for the lame update… I'm working for a drawing project right now…**

**So this is the 2****nd**** chapter, LEMON… please enjoy…**

**Your Perfect Girlfriend**

**--**

"Hiro?"

Suddenly Sae can felt a warm body pushed onto her and hugged her

"Sae…Happy 2nd anniversary… I love you…" Hiro whispered to

Sae, passionately.

"Hiro…I love you too, and I'll always…" Sae hugged her lover back, she buried her face onto Hiro's neck, breathing on her scent.

Sae lift her lover without any warning, earn a yelp from Hiro, who suddenly feel her blood rushing to her face.

Sae kissed her and carry her to the bedroom, and lie her on top of bed while she positioning herself on top of her. Hiro become nervous, her heart beating so fast.

"nn… Sae…" Hiro moaned between the kiss

Sae waste no time, her hormone raised make her can't even controlled her own mind. She starts to pull off Hiro's clothes. Hiro closed her eyes, her hand grabbing Sae's wrist and she whispered

"Please be gentle…"

Sae smiled and kissed her girlfriend, then asking a further permission after few minutes. She shoved her tongue inside Hiro's mouth and licking all the way she could. After few moments, Hiro threw her head aside for breath, and gave Sae an access to her neck. Wasting no time, she kissed, licked and sucked it gently at first, but turn into hungrily just for a few moments. A soft moan escaped Hiro's lips as she felt Sae's hand groping her breast and teasing her left nipple. Pinching and rubbing gently, then Sae lowered her head right in front of her lover's erected nipple. Slowly, she licked her nipple and sent a sensational shivers down entire Hiro's body, she breathed heavily, and her mind goes blank. She grabbed Sae's hair, don't want to let her go nor stop.

"Sa…Sae…nnh…! Ahh.."

Sae can't get satisfied that easily, she makes her way to the other neglected nipple and tease it as well by licking, sucking and biting it with passion.

"Agh! Ahhh don't… stop..." Hiro pleaded with pleasure

"As you wish, Ojou-sama…" Sae happily comply her lover's request and keep pleasing her girlfriend. She proceeds to the lower part of her lover, which earn a protest from Hiro.

"N-No! Sae, It's--"

"Delicious" Sae completed the sentence with her own words

"Bu-But, Sae—Ahh!" Hiro can't help but moan when her lover's tongue finds her way deep inside her.

Hiro panted heavily, just like a breathless little girl. She can't take it anymore, she's intoxicated and wants more.

"AAHHH! SAE!!" Hiro jolted when she reached her climax.

Flood of juices flew onto Sae's face, she licked it and prepare to use her finger inside her girlfriend to please her even more. Hiro, who already tired, weak and breathless, suddenly felt a shockwave of pleasure when she felt two of Sae's fingers tickling her opening, finding her way to get inside. But before she go further, she keep tickling her opening, asking for permission. Hiro won't let herself waiting any longer. Then she grabbed Sae's wrist and guide her way.

"Please, Sae…"

"With pleasure… My love…" Sae smiled as she thrust both of her fingers onto her girlfriend's very wet yet tight vagina.

"ah…ahh… ahn…! Sae! I-I…" Hiro can't finish her words and moaned then threw her head upward. She's very pleased now, she don't want her lover to stop the action. Sae thrust her finger even faster and faster, make Hiro gets wetter and wetter.

Seeing that her chance has come, Sae pull off her pants with her panty and positioning herself between Hiro's. Sae thrust her hips onto Hiro's a bit forcefully, she moved faster and faster, their juices combined and they're panted and moaned together.

Then after a few minutes…

"KYAAAAA…! SA-SAE!" "ughh… HIRO!" Hiro and Sae screamed in pleasure as they reached their climax togehter. Hiro threw her body and rest her head against pillow.

Hiro is exhausted, also Sae. Hiro panted heavily, she can't move and her body is shaking. The pleasures are too much for her. The one in her mind right now are that she is happy and she is tired.

"Sae…" Hiro whispered, breathless.

"I'm here, love…"

"I… love you…"

"Me too, happy 2nd anniversary, sweetheart…" Sae gave her girlfriend a soft kiss, and she put a ring to Hiro's ring-finger.

"Wow… but… this looks… expensive…" Hiro amazed and stared onto the ring in awe.

"This is nothing compared with you… I love you, Hiro… Forever and ever…" Sae answered seriously, her eyes watching Hiro with a very deep affection, care and love.

"I really blessed to have such an amazing girlfriend like you, you're the best grace from God to me… I really happy to have you to stay by my side like this…" Sae continued and she hugged her girlfriend so lovingly.

"Me too, Sae…" Hiro smiled and returned the hug

After some cuddle, both of them fall asleep and hugging each other. Sae's arms slunk around her lover's waist and pull her closer, while Hiro is already fall asleep.

"You are my perfect girlfriend, Hiro…" Sae whispered and smiled.

--

**Well... that's all i got for the lemon..**

**I really embarrassed when i wrote this... ****(/)**

**R&R please, thank you for all who read this fan fiction... **


End file.
